Once More, With Feeling
by Writing Anon
Summary: "Hey, does this mean I'm gonna live forever?"/Kaldur and Roy vanish in order to raise a permanently de-aged Conner. It goes well until vigilantism comes calling for their baby. Slash, Roy/Kaldur Conner/?


For the YJ Anon Meme: Kaldur and Roy vanish in order to raise a permanently de-aged Conner, it goes well until vigilantism comes calling for their baby.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Yes, this does contain slash. Roy/Kaldur, and as for Superboy? Who he ultimately ends up with is undecided, though it will be another male because I'm a slash fangirl. Go figure. Feel free to offer suggestions.

* * *

><p><strong>Once More, With Feeling<strong>  
><strong><em>Chapter I: Memoriam<em>**

_One sails the seas of life and believes_  
><em>The storms will lead you home.<em>  
><em>These open roads will call you with The Promise<em>  
><em>You'll walk the Earth alone.<br>- 'The Promise' Globus_

* * *

><p><em>Conner couldn't see the moon. Dark clouds had rolled in, covering the sky and preventing any moonlit glow to light up the area. Maybe that was a good thing right now.<em>

_He grit his teeth as a particularly painful throb radiated through his body. No matter his life experiences, he always had been stubborn and proud. He refused to yell out just because of a few scratches. He seldom did before, so why start now?_

_His breathing was labored as he laid there and continued to stare up at the sky. His blood drenched the dirt beneath him, and his earlier attempts to move had mixed the two into mud. His energy was sapped and his voice hoarse. A little voice said that no one was coming. Conner knew it was his old self whispering those things._

_He coughed, tangy liquid filling his mouth and gagging him. He turned his head, trying to spit the blood out as he choked. After what seemed like too long, he was able to take in breaths of air. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, revealing the crater he was situated in before darkness swallowed it up._

_He slowly turned his head towards the sky again, the left side of his face smeared with muck. A deep rumble of thunder reverberated from above. The first raindrops fell down, a few spattering on his face. It soothed him a little. He had always liked storms. As a kid, he'd stand at the windows and look out, and Pops would come over and talk in a hushed voice, like it was a secret, about stories of First Man and First Woman as the sky raged. And Dad would look over at them, with such a soft look. And then, when they lived near the ocean, Dad would tell him about Neptune while Pops strung his bow. They'd look at him and then each other, and smile and everything was alright and would always be alright no matter what and they loved him and they'd always be together and…_

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place and covered with blankets. He sat up and look around. Concrete floor, brick walls. What was this place? How did he get here? Did the genomes take him here? It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't covered with blankets, but clothes. A huge black shirt that went down to his ankles with a bright red symbol on it. He tugged his shirt out and stared down at the mark. "Superman…" he whispered.<p>

He inspected the pants, which were way, way too large for him, and then the boots. He lifted up a leg and put his foot into one of them. He frowned when the top reached above his knees.

"Superboy! Hey, Supey-"

He snapped his head up to look right into large face with goggles only a few inches away from his face. He yelped and tried to run, but the large boot caused him to fall, and instead he scuttled backwards. His heart pounded in his chest as he frantically looked around. Goggles was staring at him with his mouth open.

Conner scrambled to his feet and glared at him despite wanting to run away. He tensed when Goggles lifted his hands, palms out.

"Hey, hey Supey, dude, chill. Uh, I dunno what happened to you, but we can figure it out. So just come with me-"

"No! Go 'way!" Conner shouted, his little hands curling into fists. Who was this man? Why were they here? No way was he just going to come with him!

"Kid Flash, what's wrong? Did something happen to…" A girl with green skin ran up and suddenly stopped when her eyes landed on Conner. Her eyes widened. "Conner?"

Conner froze as the girl continued to stare and two other people hurried over. A short boy and a girl with yellow hair. Fear seized him. He had to get away. They were going to hurt him. They were going to take him back to the pod and lock him away.

And then a man with dark skin came forward. He looked at the others and started questioning them, but Conner didn't bother to listen. He ran towards Aqualad and wrapped his tiny arms tightly around one of his legs and buried his face. Kaldur was here. Kaldur would keep him safe and not let anyone take him away.

"Aw man," he heard Goggles say, "Bats is gonna kill us."


End file.
